


internet lover

by f4iryhye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Smut, loona yyxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4iryhye/pseuds/f4iryhye
Summary: yves is a famous singer and chuu is a normal girl. they meet on a dating app and that’s where it all begins.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to say that in this, LOONA exists still as yyxy (minus chuu). 
> 
> also other gg members will be mentioned as chuu’s friends or other stuff so yea !

kim jiwoo sat on the couch of her dorm, a romance movie playing. jiwoo was always a fan of the romance genre, that and comedy being her two favorites. her roommates, yeojin and hyunjin, were out for the evening, leaving her by herself. she didn’t mind being alone, though she’d much rather have someone to talk to. 

she’d recently thought longingly about maybe finding a girlfriend. someone for her to watch movies with when her roommates weren’t there. someone who will love her, and not in a platonic way. she’d downloaded tinder after hearing good words about it from her friend, yet she was a bit skeptical. despite her worries, she logged on and created her profile. 

**Kim **Jiwoo  
**19  
**Student********

she smiled, satisfied with the pictures she chose and published her profile. she swiped left on lots of people, feeling bad but none of them were really her type.

******************Ha **Sooyoung****  
**21  
**

ha sooyoung.... where had she heard this name before..? she found the girl absolutely beautiful, she she swiped right. _eh, i’ll find out later._ she thought, hoping for a match. soon enough, sooyoung had matched with her and jiwoo had the biggest smile on her face. she was quick to message sooyoung. 

_hi!_

ha sooyoung: _hey_

_thanks for matching with me!!_

ha sooyoung: _ahah it’s no problem._

ha sooyoung: _you’re cute_

_me?? cute?? noooo_

jiwoo had the biggest blush on her face, no one has ever truly given her butterflies like this. 

ha sooyoung: _i beg to differ_

_so, sooyoung. tell me about yourself !! :)_

ha sooyoung: _well, i’m 21. born and raised in busan, but now i live in seoul with some friends_

_i live in cheongju currently._

ha sooyoung: _no wayyy i come near there all the time!_

the two had already hit it off great. jiwoo was so excited that she could have a possible relationship with this girl. she ended up talking to sooyoung for hours, they shared interests, hobbies, their childhoods etc. 

when hyunjin arrived home around midnight, jiwoo was still wide awake, talking to sooyoung with a smile. 

“jiwoo? why are you still up? you’re never up this late.” hyunjin placed her bag down and had a sleeping yeojin in her arms. yeojin was hyunjin’s younger sister, and the three lived together in an apartment. 

jiwoo didn’t answer, she continued to giggle and type away, completely ignoring hyunjin. hyunjin placed yeojin down on the other couch and stood above jiwoo, until the older girl looked up at her. 

“oh hi,” she said sheepishly, putting her phone down to her side. “when did you get home?” 

“who are you textinggggg?” hyunjin teased, seeing the blush on jiwoo’s cheeks. 

“it’s no oneee.” jiwoo hid her face but the younger pulled her hands away, making jiwoo squeal. 

“chuu, are you talking to a giiiiiirl???” hyunjin teases in a sing-song voice making jiwoo pushed her away.


	2. finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chuu, with the help on hyunjin, finds out just who she’s been talking to this whole time. kinda short chapter sorry.

“will you at least show me a picture of her?” hyunjin asked as the three roommates ate breakfast together. 

“oooh chuu chuu has a girlfriendddd” yeojin teases. 

“shut up and eat your cereal, little one.” jiwoo rolls her eyes. 

“i’m 14!” yeojin shouts in protest but jiwoo doesn’t wanna hear it. hyunjin laughs at their playful bickering before returning back to their prior conversation. 

“please? i just wanna see her face or hear her name. something? after that i promise to leave you alone.” 

“ur always in my business, breadjin. you’re lucky i love you.” jiwoo rolls her eyes as she takes a bite of her toast. 

“i thought i told you not to call me that anymore. anyways, show me ur girlfriend!” 

“okay fine.” jiwoo pulls out her phone and shows a picture of sooyoung. 

“wait.... what did you say her name was?

“sooyoung...? why?” 

“no. fucking. way. jiwoo do you know who she is?” hyunjin is blown away. 

jiwoo looks at her confused. “no? should i be worried?”

hyunjin takes her phone out and with a quick google search she pulls up a website.

**Yves (Ha Sooyoung), member of K-Pop group, Loona.**

“are you sure that’s her? i mean, i-it could be anyone else.” 

“based on the name and photos you’ve showed, looks like her to me. be careful, chomp, you never know if someone could just be using her pics.” 

“i thought i told _you_ not to call _me_ that anymore.” 

“paybacks a bitch, jiwoo.” hyunjin flicks the older on the head, making yeojin laugh and chuu pout. 


	3. the picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yves finally sends chuu a confirmation photo, and it’s not at all what chuu expected.

jiwoo finishes her studies for the day and decides to log on so she can speak to sooyoung. she forgot to say good morning when she woke up today so she hopes a “good afternoon” will suffice. 

_hi! good afternoonnnn_

**hi jiwoo!**

she thought about what hyunjin had showed her earlier. was sooyoung really this famous celebrity? how should she bring this up? she thought for a while before remembering that she hadnt responded to sooyoung in over ten minutes. 

_can u send a pic_

******bold of u to ask that. we just met silly. but damn if you say so.**** **

_.... i mean of ur face_

********i’m just playing and sure just a sec.**** ** **

jiwoo puts her phone down for a moment to run to the bathroom and she comes back when she hears a ding. 

she opens her messages and there’s an attachment from sooyoung. 

it’s a photo. 

it’s a mirror picture. sooyoung is holding the camera slightly upwards, to which you can see her sitting cross legged on the floor. she’s seemingly only wearing a black tank top as it’s pulled down to cover her upper thighs. 

the photo is rather suggestive. jiwoo finds herself staring at it for longer than she should’ve. 

********is that good?**** ** **

_yes. perfect._

********can i see u?**** ** **

_yes give me a moment_

jiwoo sends back a cute selfie. she’s got a little pout paired with a wink and a peace sign. it’s nothing in compare to what sooyoung sent, but she honestly doesn’t thing anything could top that. 

********ahh ur cute**** ** **

_im not...._

********i never lie, miss kim jiwoo.**** ** **

jiwoo completely forgot about the task at hand. finding out if sooyoung was really who hyunjin said. at this moment she didn’t care. it didn’t matter what sooyoung looked like or her social status, what mattered right now was her personality and how damn good she was with words, knowing just what to say to make jiwoo blush. 


End file.
